This Ruined Puzzle
by Reruns Become Our History
Summary: I've hidden a note, it's pressed between pages that she's marked to find her way back. It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"  A story about finding love and losing love over and over again. Told through the lyrics of my favorite songs.  AH, E/B, OOC
1. Prologue: This Ruined Puzzle

Twilight belongs to Stehenie Meyer  
The song This Ruined Puzzle belongs to Dashboard Confessional  
The story that comes from combining them both belongs entirely to me.

* * *

**Prologue: This Ruined Puzzle**

Edward POV

I've hidden a note, it's pressed between pages that she's marked to find her way back.

A ruined puzzle. That's what I call the story that is Bella and I. A ruined puzzle, that's beige with the pieces all face down. Patterns repeat over and over again. She loves me. She loves me not. She needs me. She needs me not.

No matter how many times she ran away from me, from us, I always accepted her back with open arms. What can I say, I was hooked. From the very first time I saw her, I knew there would be no one else.

As I try to put together the puzzle in my mind, the placing goes slowly. I wonder if it will ever be complete. What if the pages stay pressed? Is the story too dull to unfold? Will all the chapters go unfinished?

I've hidden a note, it's pressed between pages that she's marked to find her way back. It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"

Does he ever get the girl?

* * *

A/N:

So this is my first time into the world that is fan fiction.  
I do not have a beta so I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling that is wrong.  
I also apologize if you think my writing is awful...

I plan for this story to be 43 to 44 chapters.  
And I will finish the story even if only one person decides that it's worth their time.  
Ahem...even if that one person is me.

So please, leave a review, I accept any and most criticism.


	2. Chapter One: Your Every Color

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer  
The song Your Every Color belongs to Train  
What happens when I combine the both belongs entirely to me.

* * *

**Chapter One: Your Every Color**

Edward POV

Most kids aren't forced to move to a new town halfway through their senior year, but I guess I'm not most kids. I tried talking my father and mother out of it, I even proposed the idea of me staying with a friend the rest of the year, but it was all to no avail. I was stuck moving from the great city of Chicago to the small, rainy town that was Forks, Washington. Sometimes life is hell.

I knew I should have graduated early, but my parents thought it best that I should get "the full high school experience." They failed to mention that it included leaving all my friends behind and having to make new ones.

As I made my way into school I kept getting glances from girls and boys alike. The girls were more looks of longing, and the boys were just sizing up their new competition, for the most part. I literally shuddered when I walked past one boy who winked and licked his lips at me. Yeah, him I planned on avoiding the rest of my life.

Needless to say, when the school secretary, Mrs. Cope asked me to wait for the person that was supposed to show me around, my expectations were not very high. I just prayed to God that it was not the lip licker.

As I sat and I waited, I looked out on the hallway and watched the kids that walked by. It was pretty typical, I saw jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, loners, and everything in between. No one came into the office though. Just as I was getting ready to tell Mrs. Cope that I could find everything by myself, a tall guy with chin length blonde hair walked in. He wore ripped jeans and an old band t-shirt. Definitely the type of guy that I was friends with back in Chicago. Although, most people in Chicago didn't wear cowboy boots. He pulled it off though.

I was hoping that he was the person who was supposed to show me around when he walked up to me and said, "Hey sexy." he said with a slight southern accent.

Oh my God, this whole town was a bunch of freaks! I immediately backed up and I'm sure if you looked at my face, it would show the panic that I was feeling inside. Just then he burst out laughing.

"I'm just joking! I heard Tyler talking about the yummy, new, green eyed, Adonis that eye fucked him." he said.

"I…didn't…no, I…he licked his lips at me, and…no. Just no." I stuttered out.

"Dude, believe I know. Tyler thinks everyone eye fucks him. I just figured I would mess with you. I'm Jasper by the way. I'm supposed to show you around since we have all but two classes together. That's the joy of going to such a small school…you get to look at the same damn faces almost every hour."

As we walked down the hallway to our first class, Jasper told me the ins and outs that were Forks High.

"You see that blonde guy over there?" Jasper said. "His name is Mike. He's a total asshole, but he throws some raging parties, so it would be best to at least pretend that you like him. His parties are really the only thing decent that go on around here." he said disappointed.

I looked up at Mike and put his face in the be nice to file in my brain because I definitely did not want to be home alone every Friday night.

"So who's the chick hanging all over him?" I asked noticing a skinny blonde that looked like she was trying way too hard to get him to notice her.

"That's Lauren. She's a total bitch. Don't be nice to her, she'll just give you crabs. Believe me, I know that from experience man, worst 2 minutes of my life…."

"Two minutes?" I smirked.

"Yeah, that's how long it took me to figure out it was a bad fucking idea. I was new here, and completely drunk off my ass. And I didn't have anyone like me to tell me how big a fucking skank she really was. She's slept with just about all of the football team." he shuddered out.

That was the end of that conversation because we reached English class and the teacher did not appreciate all the gossip we had going on, at least that's the impression I got when he glared at me. I figured it was best not to piss him off on the first day, so I put on my studious face and paid attention the rest of the period.

The rest of the morning continued just how it started. Jasper told me who was cool, and who I should avoid, and I put on my game face when it came to class so I wouldn't piss off every single teacher.

So at lunch, needless to say, I was exhausted. Who knew starting a new school would make ones head hurt so much? I had too many names floating around in my brain and all of their faces started to jumble together.

As Jasper led us to his table after we picked up our food I was surprised as a short girl ran up and jumped on his back and started kissing him. He didn't look too appalled so I assumed she was his girlfriend. She jumped off his back and turned to me and smiled.

"So you must be the beautiful new boy. Tyler just won't stop talking about you." she gushed out.

"I…what…seriously?" I sputtered out. "I'm not gay and I would really appreciate it if someone told Tyler that."

"Honey, it wouldn't help either way. Tyler is oblivious to reality. He thinks everyone wants him. Well, the guys anyway." Alice giggled out.

Just then, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, walked up to the table and sat down.

She had coffee brown hair and eyes. And her lips were almost a bubble gum pink. Her skin, a pretty alabaster color, seemed to glow. Not literally, obviously, but just, everything about her and around her glowed. I think it was her smile that really did me in, followed shortly by her laugh.

She must have noticed me staring at her because a red blush slowly covered her neck and face. I loved her every color. I know that sounds lame, but I did. And I thought that I would drown inside a single drop of all they things she had. It was like she wore the day around her, like it was hers to stay around her. And if it was alright with her, I would stay around her too.

She was better than any rainbow, and brighter than the sun. She looked like the first day of summer, when the spring is on the run. I don't know what I did with my life before I seen her. I mean, I had noticed girls, but never before like this.

It was like Heaven opened up and pointed her out to me. That was it. I was hooked. And then she opened her mouth.

"What the fuck you staring at?" she asked.

"Uh…nothing, I just…sorry." I finished lamely.

"Bella, be nice. He's new." Alice said as she patted my hand.

"Whatever, still doesn't mean he can stare." Bella said pointedly.

The rest of the lunch period consisted of Alice, Jasper, and Bella talking about their days so far, and I just tried not to stare at Bella. Before I knew it, Bella had left saying she had to go talk to her teacher before class and she got up and left. I literally sighed and was able to breath normal again. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath.

As the rest of the table got up to go to their respective classes I asked Jasper where we were heading next.

"Sorry, dude, but you're on your on this time. I have music class and you have Biology. They are on separate sides of the school, otherwise I would walk you to it." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No problem, I'm a big boy, just tell me which way to go and I'll find it." I replied.

He pointed with hallway I was supposed to go down and I went on my way. To tell you the truth, I was kind of scared shitless. This was the first time today I was really on my own. I didn't realize how much I was relying on Jasper to get me through the day. I guess it was time to put on my big boy pants and get on with it I guess.

I found the classroom pretty easily, and the teacher told me to sit anywhere that there was an open seat. All but two seats were occupied.

The first one was by Tyler who was practically vibrating when he realized I would have a class with him. There was no way in hell I was putting myself through that torture and turned to look at the next empty seat.

Well, fuck my life, because that seat was by no one other than Bella, who was currently smirking at me.

I quickly made my way beside her, well as quick as I could anyway. I had to kind of weave my way around the tables, so as not to get any closer to Tyler than I had to. As I sat down Bella started laughing.

I looked at her and said, "What?"

"Nothing, I just think you broke Tyler's heart though. I think he was hoping you would sit by him." she giggled out.

I looked over at Tyler and noticed that instead of a smile, he had a frown on his face and was fidgeting with his shirt.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. As much as Tyler freaked me out, I hated making someone sad. I get that from my Dad. We are both way to compassionate for our own good.

"I think he'll get over it though. He gets his heart broken at least twice a week." Bella said as she nudged my arm with her elbow.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. "At lunch it seemed like I annoyed the hell out of you."

"Well, yeah, you were staring at me like I was a piece of fucking meat." she said.

"No I wasn't!"

She snorted and said, "Whatever, it's all in the past. I'm over it."

And that was the end of our discussion because the teacher, Mr. Banner started class. And before I knew it, class was over, and Bella got up, nodded her head at me, and walked out of the room.

The last two classes were a blur. I vaguely remember sitting by Jasper during the last class and agreeing to go to his house after school. But what I remembered most was Bella.

Every little thing about her. How she laughed at the stupid jokes during lunch, how she bit her lips during class when she was concentrating. How she put me in my place when I so obviously was staring at her.

I loved her every color.

* * *

A/N:

Again, sorry if there are any grammatical errors.  
Please leave a review. I accept any and most criticism.


End file.
